


Dorothea's Seminar

by Rosewane



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewane/pseuds/Rosewane
Summary: The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion is only a few short days away and everyone seems so stressed about it, everyone except Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Dorothea's Seminar

**Author's Note:**

> heehee this is my first work I'll be posting, I'm not working on anything now so I'm open to requests/suggestions, though if you do request something please look at my bio for the rules when it comes to requesting :3

You were never the studious type, you left most of the strategy to Byleth or Edelgard, whenever you needed to prepare for a big battle you can usually be found in the training grounds especially since the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion is only a couple days away.   
You were quite surprised that Dorothea invited you to her quote “special” seminar. Dorothea hasn’t been known to be the studying type because usually things came quite naturally to her. As you were walking to the classroom you wondered what this seminar could possibly be about; battle formation, weapons, fighting, etc. but as you walked in not even you could predict she’d be laying on the desk, completely naked.  
“Dummy! Shut the door!” she yelled. “We don’t want anyone to see us now would we? ya know….unless you’re into that kind of thing…” she began to trail off. You and Dorothea had your fair share of shall we say rather….risky adventures but never in a classroom before. “Dorothea I’m not sure we should be doing this in a classro-“ but before you could finish she but her finger on your lips “shhhh it doesn’t take a genius to realize that we’re all stressed out about this whole Eagle and the Lion thing coming up so why don’t we blow off some steam huh?” she winked at you and stood up from the desk where she was laying on. You couldn’t help but stare at her body and admire the way she looked “c’mon” she said “Let’s get rid of all of this stress okay?” You were already aroused just by staring at her body from her breasts to her curves, she could do whatever she wanted to you at this point and you’d be completely okay with it.   
Dorothea opened up a drawer and took out a pretty pink strap on. “Pretty isn’t it?” she said slyly. “Now put it on”. Your jaw nearly dropped. Usually it’s always Dorothea that does the fucking, she’s always on top. “Oh don’t look at me like that” she said “Of the entire class I can tell you’ve been the most stressed so I thought I’d give you a little surprise” you loved the way her voice sounded, so comforting and smooth, yet arousing all at the same time. “I thought It’d be nice for you to take the lead this time” she winked again. Though you’ve never actually fucked Dorothea before you’d be a real idiot to pass the opportunity up. “So how do you wanna do this?” she asked. You thought to yourself for a minute. Dorothea is letting you be the top, this is a once in a million opportunity you have to enact on your fantasies while you still can. “you should bend over the desk” you said, unable to conceal a mischievous smile. “oooooh you’ve thought about fucking me over a desk before haven’t you? Awww how cute!” she teased. She slowly bent over and wiggled her ass “hurry up!” she teased. You weren’t so sure about all of this but now that you get to see Dorothea bent over like this it’s almost like a sexual dream come true.  
You grabbed her hips and slowly pulled her towards you, you purposely waited just to admire the way her ass looks. “You know what’s better than staring at me all day?” Dorothea said “Actually being able to fuck me so hop to it” she said sarcastically. You slowly pushed the strap on in keeping an eye on how she reacted “mmm fuck that feels good, c’mon keep going” she said. You slowly went all the way in, and Dorothea’s eyes went to the back of her head “such a shy little whore, I know you can fuck me harder than that” she teased. You reeled back and thrusted back in and slowly sped up keeping a rhythm that nearly turned Dorothea into a moaning mess. “Good girl, good girl keep fucking me like that” “God I didn’t know you were so good at this” she said. It felt nearly just as good for you too. Simply seeing this more “vulnerable” side of Dorothea was arousing enough but being able to fuck her felt like heaven and nothing less. “I should…let you do this… more often” she panted, it was becoming harder for her to form words. You continued to speed up getting ever so closer to losing whatever self control you had left, the only thing on your mind was fucking Dorothea harder. “Oh my god I think I’m gonna-“ Dorothea was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. “Shit!” you said “Dorothea someone’s at the door!” you started “I don’t fucking care keep going” she said desperately. Dorothea started to grind hard against you “I’m so close! Just keep fucking me!” You never had the chance to fuck Dorothea before so hell you might as well finish what you’ve started you grabbed her hips again and thrusted into her hard and fucked her as hard as you could “Yes! I’m gonna fucking cum don’t stop!” you kept going as fast as you could enjoying it as much as Dorothea, you were in love with the thought of fucking her. “Fuck Yes!” Dorothea’s eyes rolled to the back of he head as she came feeling nothing but the pure feeling of ecstasy wash over her. You pulled out of her trying to catch your breath as Dorothea slowly snapped back into reality.  
Dorothea peaked out the window next to the door as you unfastened the strap you used to fuck her, “See? There’s no one there, you were worried for nothing” she said triumphantly “You seem pretty confident seeing that I fucked you” you said in a teasing manor. Dorothea stopped what she was doing and looked at you, It was a look that terrorized you and aroused you all at the same time. She gave off a wicked smile and walked towards you, never have you thought you could experience arousal and fear like this in such immense volumes. She approached you, her lips mere inches from yours. “I think you’re getting a little too confident” she whispered into your ear still maintaining that lustful, sinister smile. Before you could even react she swung her foot at your legs, knocking you off balance causing you to land on your stomach. Dorothea giggled and proceeded to mock you “Oh dear…do you need help up darling?”. You glance up to see Dorothea who had somehow found the time to put on the pretty pink strap. Just staring at you beneath her was enough for Dorothea to just lose control and fuck you senseless but she wanted to take her time, she wanted to savor this. She held you down and slowly lifted up your skirt pushing the strap on against you, you couldn’t help but let a moan escape your mouth. Dorothea snickered “Only a whore like you would like this” she said softly. Dorothea wasn’t as hesitant as you were she immediately thrusted in hard and covered your mouth with her hand before you could let out a loud moan. “God I’m gonna enjoy this” she muttered to herself. She thrusted in and out of you mercilessly covering your mouth and holding you down to the floor all at the same time. The pleasure was so overwhelming you couldn’t think, all you could do was crave for even more.   
Dorothea began to fuck you even harder to the point where she was muffling your screams with her hand. “Even if you can top me you still make a better fucktoy” she said sternly. She kept going thrusting in and out of you even harder, you could feel yourself getting close to climax. “Do you want to cum my darling?” she said teasingly. You already knew she wasn’t going to let you cum but it’s what happened next that you didn’t see coming.   
Dorothea pulled out of you “You know….” She started “You have such a nice ass” she whispered in your ear. “I think I’ll have so much fun fucking it” her smile grew wider as she positioned the strap above your ass. “Wait Dorothea I’ve never done this bef-“ she put her finger over your mouth again “Oh please” she began “I know you’ve thought about it before, besides a slut like you would love getting fucked in the ass” she purred. With no warning Dorothea thrusted hard into your ass. Your scream of pleasure and pain was muffled by her soft hands. “mmm good girl, moan for me like that” she said “This is what you get for getting to cocky” she thrusted back into you, the pleasure was indescribable as tears streamed down your face. “mm be a good girl and take it!” she hissed into your ear as she started fucking your ass faster. You could tell she was enjoying this, maybe enjoying it a little too much “God you have no idea how much I fantasized this” she says. At this point Dorothea’s lost all self control and began fucking you faster and faster with little to no rhythm taking an immense amount of pleasure from the look of pain and ecstasy on your face. She grabs your hair and somehow as if she wasn’t before, fucks your ass even harder. You can begin to lose yourself as you come close once more to climax. “No way!” she giggles “Are you gonna cum from me fucking your ass?” she asks rhetorically, all you can do is whimper and cry in pleasure. “Cum for me!” she yells “Be a good girl and cum for me!” Even if you could disobey her you wouldn’t, pleasure overwhelms your body as you finally cum and your eyes roll to the back of your head. “Good….girl” Dorothea says as she tries to catch her breath. She quickly gets dressed and opens the door of the classroom to leave “Same time tomorrow okay?” she says cheerfully as if she hadn’t fucked the shit out of you just now.


End file.
